


Absinthe Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Witch Hunters, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: Graphite's a witch hunter, and he's pretty sure his new neighbor, Kiriya, is a witch. Maybe it's the way his apartment smells like burning hair and 20 kinds of spices whenever he opens his door after banging around 'til 4 am, or the glimpses of weird tattoos on his arms and neck that shift around or disappear in a day or two.Or maybe it's just the way he talks to his cat, Kuroto. Usually it would be quirky, but their relationship seems more like two roommates that hate each other and one of them has done something terribly, horribly wrong.Whatever the case is, Graphite's determined to get to the bottom of this.
Relationships: Graphite/Kujou Kiriya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Absinthe Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Absinthe by IDK How But They Found Me
> 
> Inspired by this prompt: you’re a really stubborn witch hunter and ever since you saw me to talking to my cat like it was a person (spoiler: it was a person) , yet no one believes you that i am actually a witch. did you seriously think this was my first rodeo??? haha bitch you thought.  
> (additionally) i sWEAR TO GOD I WILL PROVE THAT YOU’RE A WITCH AND YOU’LL GET DONE FOR IT, STOP TAUNTING ME WHEN EVERYONE’S BACKS ARE TURNED I CAN SEE YOU
> 
> from <https://alphabetaus.tumblr.com/post/155339750888/hi-hi-can-i-request-some-modern-day-witch-and>

Graphite let out a little puff of air, flopping on his couch. He was finally moved in. It'd taken two weeks, but he did it. If everything worked out here, he wouldn't have to move again for years.

"I'm finally free!" His sister shouted from the bathroom.

She rushed out towards the door in a sweater made of soft-looking powder blue yarn and a long, pleated skirt in dark grey. Underneath, she wore black leggings and cute little dragon socks. They were her lucky pair, so whatever she was heading out to must've been important. Graphite pulled his arm back in its sling then got up to see her out. She'd been helping him move in and stayed over the whole time, commuting the longer distance to and from work. He really couldn't have done it without her since he didn't have two hands all the time, so she deserved a proper send off at the very least.

"Thanks for all your help, Saki."

She grinned as she sat at the door, pulling knee-high beige boots out of her purse, making him blink in surprise as she got them on. "No prob! Anything for my wiw bwo," She joked.

He groaned as she popped up to her full height, tapping the boots into place. Graphite opened the door, quickly letting her out so he wouldn't have to suffer any more teasing.

"Also I did some of the hard work for you and I've been chatting up the neighbors on either side of you since I got here. If you play things right, you'll have some friends by the end of the month," Saki smiled up at him as she was halfway out the door.

Graphite scowled, "I don't need friends—"

"Ah!" Saki held up a finger and he groaned internally.

"Thank you, Saki." He smiled as genuinely as possible to try and recover from his mistake.

She chuckled, "That's cute, now c'mon." She turned her hand, palm up towards him, "Pay up."

He grumbled as he dug through his pockets for change. "Is the 'Saying Edgy Anime Loner Lines Punishment Fund' really necessary?"

"If you keep saying them, then yes, I don't wanna be related to Uchiha Sasuke." Graphite snorted and she smirked up at him. "Everyone needs friends, Graphite. Even in your line of work. " She curled her fingers, urging him to hurry up, "Plus it's only 100 yen! I'm a kind tax collector."

"Yeah, but I always come up short when I wanna use vending machines." He placed the change in her hand a little aggressively.

Saki made a big, sarcastic expression of shock. "Oh the horror. You can't just go a little further up the street and hit the Family Mart for whatever you wanna drink?"

Graphite rolled his eyes, letting his lips quirk up in a little smile. "Shut up. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yup! I got a hot date tonight," She nudged him with her elbow, her face alight with an eager grin, "No pressure or anything, but the guy in 402 seems like your type. Maybe you'll be on one of your own, soon enough."

Graphite shook his head, another sentence she might consider an Edgy Anime Line on the tip of his tongue, so he settled for "Saki, we've been over this. I don't have a type."

Saki just raised an eyebrow, lifting her head and looking down her nose at him with a wry little smile, "Sure you don't," She shrugged and sauntered down the hall, shouting "He's cute, though! I'd step on him!" over her shoulder.

Graphite's face burned, "I hate being related to you!" He shouted back and she was gone.

And just his luck, the ruckus caused the door to 402 to swing open, and the tenant poked his head out, looking around to see the source of all the noise. His eyes met Graphite's and he felt his heartbeat in his ears from the way his injured arm started throbbing. "Hi, sorry. Couldn't help but hear... Who's stepping on who now?" The neighbor asked.

"Fuck," Graphite muttered.

Saki was right. He was cute.

But he was probably a witch.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, another one on hold because of my current wips but I like the first chapter enough and it's about to expire in my drafts.


End file.
